


A Traitor Again

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: CONTAINS SOME SPOILERS, F/M, I wanted to write short angst but this is longer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori





	

“No one can hurt you as badly as the ones you love.”

Izumo clenched her hands into fists, biting down hard on her lip until she drew blood. The words that left Shima Renzou’s mouth stung, but she wasn’t about to admit that. She glanced to the left side, seeing Suguro and Konekomaru still being restrained by three Illuminati members. To her right side, Shiemi was knocked out and Rin was doing his best to protect her and Yukio. Shura is nowhere to be found, though she probably chased after the Illuminati members that fled. Just when she needed help the most, no one was there. It was just like back then, when she was kidnapped because of an experiment she was forced to be apart of. Just when she thought she could trust the pink-haired idiot once again, she was fooled all over again.

“Hey, did you hear me, Izumo?” Renzou looked at her from where he stood a few feet in front of Izumo with a sly grin on his face. Yamantaka was surrounding him from behind, the black mist blocking off the other members so Izumo couldn’t see. “That face doesn’t suit you! Are you scared?”

She wanted to move. To punch that sly grin off of his traitor face but she couldn’t bring herself to move. She couldn’t bring herself to lunge at him or even move her feet. Her hands were shaking and she looked over to where Rin was, watching him fall to the ground as one of the Illuminati members started a chant. She couldn’t hear all of it, but she was sure it had to be similar to the one Shura used back when they were in Kyoto. He screamed and Yukio tried to fight off the green-coated people, but they wouldn’t let go.

“Izumo~ Why aren’t you talking? Are you really _that_ surprised?” Renzou asked with a pout. He took a step forward, keeping his eyes on his former classmate. With his K’rik behind his head on his shoulders, he wouldn’t stop grinning. That only pissed Izumo off more. “Really, nothing? Come on! I’m a spy, you know! This was bound to happen sooner or later! Though, I am surprised Mephisto didn’t see this coming.”

“... up…” Izumo mumbled, bringing herself to move her hands. She wiped the blood from her lips onto her thumb, smearing it on two pieces of paper she quickly pulled out of her bag. “Shut up, you stupid pink-head!”

“Oh, so you can talk!” Renzou said, almost sounding amused. “Please don’t try to put up a fight, Izumo. I would hate to fight you again.”

“We trusted you again and this is what we get!? Suguro and even Konekomaru… That’s an all new low for you, Shima!” Izumo snapped, regaining her courage to move her legs.

Renzou shrugged, glancing over at Suguro and Konekomaru. “I had to do what I had to do. You of all people should understand that, right? Put those papers away and just let me go.”

“As if!” she heard Suguro yell. Before he could call Karura out, an Illuminati member covered his mouth.

Izumo muttered to herself, looking down at the two small pieces of paper she held in her hands. She payed no attention to Renzou, mentally cursing at herself for what she was about to do. She didn’t want to fight, but her life and the others were depending on her. After all, she was the only one able to fight. She slowly tore the papers up, watching as they were taken off into the wind.

“Eh? Kamiki, what are you doing?” Yukio called to her from where he was now kneeling on the ground. “You won’t be able to fight without those!”

Renzou whistled, signaling for the Illuminati guards to keep Yukio quiet. “So you’re not going to fight? Wise choice, Izumo.”

Izumo shook her head. “I never said I wasn’t going to fight, pink-head.” She finally brought herself to look at him and her glare was a mix of anger and sadness. “I humbly call the Gods of Harvest. Follow my wishes, leave none unfulfilled!” she chanted out loudly. “Ukemoch! Miketsu!”

“What, no way!” Renzou said, stepping back. “How’d you do that with the summoning circle?”

Fully regaining her confidence, Izumo smirked. “Don’t you know by now? I’m the daughter of a shrine maiden. The fox spirits are loyal to those in the Kamiki family.” In front of her appeared her two familiars in a gust of wind, Uke and Mike.

“Wow, you really are amazing.” Renzou whistled, impressed. “I love that about girls, you know. Why don’t you come and join me! I’m sure the others will understand.”

“Like hell I will!” Izumo hissed. “Uke, Mike…”

The two fox spirits looked up at her. “Girl, you have the nerve summoning us without a circle. Have you forgotten what happened when you fought with this boy before? He nearly destroyed us!” Mike said to her

“He is right.” Uke agreed with his brother, nodding as he spoke. “He is out of our league with a demon like that.”

Yes, Izumo was well aware of the power Yamantaka possessed so it was understable that Uke and Mike would be hesitant to fight against Renzou. “You will fight beside me.” she said with a harsh tone. “I don’t care what it takes. We’re bringing this idiot back home!”

Renzou frowned, looking back at Yamantaka who was beginning to get impatient. “I’m not coming back, but I appreciate knowing you care about me.” His voice was cold for once and it wasn’t like him to be so serious.

“Your heart doesn’t know what it wants. Your mind says to attack him but your heart doesn’t want it.” Uke said slowly, keeping his eyes on Izumo before switching his attention back to Mike, who only scowled.

Izumo didn’t say anything and only ignored Renzou, knowing if she kept talking she would get sidetracked. She didn’t need that happening, especially when she was fully in control of her mind and body. She would never admit it out loud, but she really did care for him… more than she should. She promised herself so many times she would stop getting close to people, stop caring for them, even if it meant becoming distance to her friends she met at the Academy.

“You’re my familiars, so back me up.” Izumo started walking towards Renzou, keeping her eye out for any other members that wanted to restrain her. She hoped it wouldn’t come to that though. She knew she was outnumbered, especially with her friends being so helpless. She stopped in front of him with Uke and Mike on each side of her.

Renzou tilted his head to the side, “Gonna hit me again?” He pointed to his cheek. “I’d rather be punched with your lips instead! Right here!” He pointed to his lips with a grin. “What do you say?”

Izumo was quiet for a moment. She was considering it to get him to finally shut up, but that was something she would never hear the end of. “Maybe when we bring you home.” she said softly. “I won’t forgive you if you leave again. Ever. And I sure as hell won’t give up saving you.”

Renzou blinked, “What? You think I’m doing this against my will? See, that’s where you’re wrong, Izumo. In fact, being a spy is a lot of fun! You get to learn a bunch of interesting thin…”

Izumo silenced him by pulling on his tie, pulling him down to her level. “Talk shit, get hit, pink-head.”

“You can’t possibly be thinking of going against this guy!” Uke responded, shocked.

“Why don’t you listen to us for once, girl!” Mike snapped at her. “Reinforcements should be here soon, so wait for them!”

Renzou braced himself for her fist to connect with his face, but her lips were gentle. It wasn’t a kiss on the lips, but a soft one on his cheek. It was still a kiss and he would accept it, even in the situation he was in. His eyes widened when she whispered and he jerked back to look at her. Her grip was still tight on his tie, but he had no reason to complain after all.

“Say it again. Please?” he asked softly, keeping his eyes locked onto hers.

“Why did I have to fall in love with someone like you?”

Renzou smiled, this time, an actual smile. If anything got him to change his mind, it were the words that Izumo spoke softly. “If I come back… it’ll be for you.”


End file.
